


Five Minutes

by linksugiecookerneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, F/M, I'm Sorry, Self-Insert, Sexting, This is so dirty, enjoy, i'm also not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksugiecookerneal/pseuds/linksugiecookerneal
Summary: You get an early morning text





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine and have put off posting it, but it's here now! A giant thanks to sohox for beta-ing this for me!

__ Ding!   
  


You frowned and grabbed at the phone on your night stand, pulling it under the blankets with you and looking at the dim screen. Who would be texting this early? 

**  
** Rhett Mclaughlin  
Unread Message

  
You couldn’t control the size of the smile on your face. Of course he’d be up. He was always up. Even if it was 7 am and you’d both been out late the night before. Your smile widened and you cuddled yourself against your pillow as you read the message. 

_   
R: Hey! I had a really good time last night. I hope we can do it again sometime. ;)  _

  
You snorted. 

_   
Y: Rhett, we’re dating. Why do you still text me like we just went on our first date?  _

_   
R: Because it’s fun. And because it annoys you.  _

  
You shook your head at the message. He was a dork. You loved it, though. He was always so sweet. 

_   
Y: Fine, I’ll endure it. What are you doing up this early? You didn’t drop me at home until like… 4 hours ago. And I know you didn’t get home and go right to bed.  _

_   
R: Yeah, well, I missed you, baby.  _

_   
R:  _ [ **image0.jpg** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/ae/a2/a4aea2d54343551ebc085dd7445472e8.jpg)

  
He looked tired. He must have messaged you before he was even out of bed. His hair was still coiffed in it’s normal style but with some added bed head. He was so handsome, even the visible freckles on his shoulders were gorgeous. He didn’t look to still be in bed, though. It was also possible that he just never went to sleep. 

_   
Y: I missed you too, hun. You look tired. Did you sleep at all?  _

_   
R: Not much. Mostly thought of you all night.  _

_   
Y: What could you possibly be thinking about that took all night?  _

_   
R: You really want to know, baby?  _

  
You bit your lip and scrolled back to the image, studying it. You knew what he was talking about. He very rarely sent a picture shirtless. When he did, he had something in mind. Usually the picture was a little more straightforward and… not of his face. Settling deeper into your mattress, you sent the text. 

_   
Y: Yeah, I really wanna know. _

  
The next message took a bit longer. He was either taking another picture or composing a longer message. 

_   
R: I was thinking about how soft your skin is, and the sound you make when I kiss that spot on your neck. How every inch of you is sweet and delicious. The way you say my name when my fingers are buried inside of you.  _

  
Your breathing hitched and you pulled the covers tighter around you, the heat rising slowly between your legs. You rubbed your thighs together, attempting to relieve a little of the burn. Oh well, if he was going to start, you’d kick it up a notch. 

_   
Y: Oh yeah? I thought for sure you’d mention something about my mouth. Like the way it looks wrapped around your cock?  _

_   
R: You read my mind, baby. Your mouth is so hot and wet and you're so good at sucking me off.  _

  
You smiled. It was so easy to get him from sweet to this. 

_   
Y: It’s too bad you aren’t here right now. I’d be so good for you.  _

_   
R: You still in the bed?  _

_   
Y: Yeah. This bed is so lonely without you.  _

  
You smiled a little at your own text. You knew you that you had him fully committed to the texting now. 

_   
R: Maybe tonight I’ll come and fill it up for you, baby.  _

_   
R:  _ **image1.jpg**

  
You opened the image, feeling the blush creeping up your neck slightly at the selfie. He lay in his bed, arms outstretched and resting against his torso to show off his stomach and chest. The gray sweats did little to hide the bulge that strained against them. He was not the most in shape man, but he knew that you loved his body. The smirk on his face showed exactly that. You stared at the image for a moment before opening the camera, biting your lip as you snapped your own photo. 

  
The shot you sent was simple. Just a picture of your favorite nightgown, which left little to the imagination. There was another small hesitation before you received another text. 

_   
R: You’re so fucking beautiful.  _

  
You smiled. He always gave the best compliments. 

_   
R: I want to be there. I want to kiss my way down your entire body and make you come with my tongue. Then I want to make you scream my name while I fuck you into the mattress.  _

  
His words ignited a warm heat between your thighs. You kicked the blankets off of your legs and sat up a little against your pillow. You stared at the text for a second, your mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

_   
Y: Would you hold me down? Push me onto the mattress and pull my hair so I have to look into your eyes while you fuck me?  _

_   
R: Fuck, baby. You know I would. First I’d hold you down and eat your pussy until you can’t stand it, then I’d bend you over the mattress and fuck your pussy so good. Hold you against me and make you look me in the eyes while you come.  _

  
Breathing ragged, you stared at the message as your hand slid smoothly into your panties.

_   
Y: You know what I want? I want you to hold me down and fuck my throat with your big cock.  _

_   
R: Fuck _

  
You gasped as your hand made contact with your center. You teased gently, moaning. 

_   
Y: Rhett, I need you. _

_   
R: Give me 5 minutes.  _

  
You gaped at the message. He wouldn’t really be coming would he? You huffed and sat up in bed, texting him. 

_   
Y: Are actually you coming?  _

_   
R: You know I am, baby.  _

  
A thought crossed your mind and you smirked. 

_   
Y: Hurry, before I take care of it myself.  _

  
You left another message, telling him to let himself in and tossed your phone back on the nightstand.  Stretching across the bed, your hands slid over your body . Just as you started to slide your panties down your legs, you heard a knock at your bedroom door. 

  
“You didn’t have to knock, you know.” 

  
He poked his head in, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, but I didn’t want to scare you.” 

  
You stood and tossed the panties away from you as you made your way toward him. You slid your hands up his arms slowly, wrapping around the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His gargantuan frame made it difficult, but he was always willing to come down to your level. He laced his fingers into your hair and gripping tight, pulling you back to look at him. 

  
“Do you know how fuckin’ sexy you are? You have me so turned on that I almost came without even touching myself.” 

  
You moaned, eyes locking with his. “I was just getting started when you put me on hold.” 

  
He smirked, leaning down to nibble at your neck. “Well, let’s fix that, then.” 

  
He walked you backward, pushing you onto the bed roughly, ripping the thin white shirt off as he climbed above you, nestling his hips between your open thighs. 

  
“What did I promise?” He asked, his lips at your neck again, kissing and nipping. 

  
“T-that you’d, er, I can’t… remember.” You gasped, grinding your hips against his. 

  
“Let me refresh your memory.” 

  
He slid down the bed quickly, keeping one large hand splayed against your stomach as his lips met your center. You gasped, lacing your hand into his hair. He held your hips against the mattress as his tongue worked your clit. You moaned, bucking your hips against his hand and mouth. He pulled back, looking up at you, his thumb replacing his mouth on your clit as he spoke. 

  
“What else did I say I’d do? Bend you over the bed and fuck you from behind? That’s one of my favorite ways to fuck you. I love pulling you up against my chest so I can keep a hand on that pretty neck of yours.” 

  
You gasped, your body vibrating with pleasure. He was moving so slow. “Rhett, please. Faster.”

  
He smirked. “What? With this? I have a better idea.” 

  
He pulled his hand away entirely. You whimpered at the loss of contact. He didn’t keep you wanting, though. Before you could fully adjust to the loss of pleasure, two fingers pushed into you, drawing a gasp from your lips. 

  
“I could always do this; give you just a little more to keep you wanting.” He curled his fingers slowly, his thumb still teasing your clit. 

“Or I could do this, I guess.”

  
You moaned his name as his mouth attacked your center. He pumped his fingers in time with his tongue stroking your clit. Your legs tightened around his head, heels resting against his back. He hummed against you, free hand holding your hips down. 

  
You gasped, pulling his hair tightly as fell apart. You were seeing stars as he untangled himself from between your legs, chuckling at how tightly you had them wrapped around his head. He pushed your nightgown up  as he made his way to your mouth, lips meeting yours in a deep, searing kiss. You hummed at the taste of yourself on his tongue. 

  
He pulled back, resting on his elbow and looking at you. “Did you like that, baby?” 

  
You nodded, kissing him again. “I did. It’s insane how good you are at that.” 

  
He laughed and shook his head. You kissed him, pulling him close as you made quick work of his sweatpants. He moaned against your mouth as your hand wrapped around his cock, stroking gently.

  
Just as you moved to deepen the kiss he laced his hand into your hair.

  
“I’m gonna fuck your mouth. Can you be a good girl while I do that?” 

  
You nodded, moaning loudly as he pulled your hair into a ponytail, holding it all in one hand. He pushed the sweatpants the rest of the way off, then tilted your chin up to look at him. 

  
“Open up.” 

  
You whimpered, doing as he said, wrapping your lips around his cock. He moaned at the contact. 

  
“Relax, baby. If you need to stop, just tap my arm.” 

  
He thrust quickly, moaning as you hummed around his cock. His thrusts picked up speed, he moaned, low and deep as you hummed around his cock. You could feel the wetness of precum and spit dripping from your mouth, almost too much to handle. You tapped his thigh, pulling your mouth off of him long enough to catch your breath.

  
“Are you alright?” He pulled you up, wiping something from the corner of your mouth. 

  
You nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine. Just… please, I need you inside of me.”

  
He smirked at the question, nodding, “What do you say?”

  
You looked up at him, feigning innocence, “Please, daddy?” 

  
His smirk widened to a smile as he leaned down to kiss you. You kissed back eagerly, pulling him down on top of you as you removed the night gown you’d forgotten to take off. He climbed into the bed again, pausing to adjust your leg onto his shoulder. He stroked himself slowly before pushing into your entrance. He filled up every part of you perfectly, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. 

  
He moaned as he thrust into you, one hand holding your leg on his shoulder while the other hand held you down by your thigh, keeping your legs spread wide. You moaned, rolling your hips up to meet his as he moved. He leaned into you, pushing your knee closer to your chest and speeding his hips. You gasped, the angle suddenly hitting what seemed like every erogenous zone you had. 

  
“Rhett!” You moaned, throwing your head back into the pillow. 

  
He grabbed your hand, bringing it between the two of you and resting it against your center. “Touch yourself.” 

  
You nodded, your hand working at your clit as he drilled you into the mattress. You could feel the coils being pulled tighter and tighter as he fucked you, pulling a gasp from you every time he hit your sweet spot. The feeling was overwhelming. You felt yourself both falling apart and being pulled together by the tension in your body, bringing you closer and closer. 

  
Your hand clamped down on Rhett’s arm as you came, your body spasming against his wildly, “Fuck, Rhett!” 

  
“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” He moaned as your muscles tightened around him, squeezing his eyes shut. 

  
“Fuck, baby. You’re so sexy.” He panted out as he thrusts faster, his body stuttering as he came, filling you. 

  
His hips stuttered a couple more times collapsing next to you, pulling you back against his chest. “That was… so great, baby.” 

  
You both lay in silence for a moment in a tangle of limbs. Eventually, you take a deep breath to break the silence and turn to look at Rhett, dozing next to you. You smile, pressing your face against his chest, dozing with him.


End file.
